Dylan Jones
Biography COMING SOON Titles Held Three-time TWF American Cruiserweight Champion Two-time TWF Tennessee Heavyweight Championship TWF Six Man Tag Team Championship TWF Brass Knuckles Championship TWF Television Championship Three-time TWF World Heavyweight Champion PWA World Cruiserweight Championship PWA World Television Championship CWA Atlantic Extreme Television Championship CWA World Heavweight Championship Awards 1998 TWF Wrestler of the Year Number nine (out of 232) on the TWF Heritage Awards for singles wrestlers. The following entry was written for that award by TWF founder Don Haney: Dylan Jones, "The Iceman", was Don Haney and the TWF's original golden boy. He signed with the federation shortly after it opened in early 1998 and immediately sprang to the main event. With his brother, Dante "The Inferno" Jones, the duo was by far, the most popular and well loved wrestlers during the 1998 season. Dylan was truly an incredible performer and raised the bar for all who would follow in his footsteps. Dylan would work for Haney non stop for well over a year solid, sometimes featured on 3-4 events per week. The TWF fans could not get enough of this man who signed autographs long after everyone else had gone home or stop and discuss the industry with several of his fans. He was truly the ultimate fan favorite/good guy and the people of Tennessee loved everything about him. 1998 was the definitive breakout year for The Iceman. He would become the first man to win every single TWF title in one year, winning all five of the original TWF belts. On April 13, 1998, Dylan would win his first TWF title, the first of three Cruiserweight Championships, defeating a man that would become an archrival, Cobra Coyle and hold the title for 13 days before dropping it to Wrestler X. He would win the Tennessee title on April 28, again from Cobra Coyle and hold it 21 days before dropping it to Professor Perfect. On May 22, he would win the now defunct Brass Knucks title from Panther. He would then defeat Bam Bam Bell on July 15 for the TWF TV Title and hold that belt 17 days before losing it to Merlin (Moloney). On August 5, he would win the TWF World Heavyweight title for the first time, defeating Tennessee legend Ric Justus but would lose the title 11 days later in a very politically inspired decision to then TWF owner, Brian Black. In the course of four months, he had become one wrestling's biggest stars and held every TWF individual title! But as 1998 had been so great, 1999 was a sad time for Dylan. In a televised PPV in Nashville, his brother Dante was brutally attacked by several members of Brian Black's United Takeover Incorporated. With the over 7 foot Armageddon and old nemesis Cobra Coyle clutching him, Dante's skull was literally bashed in by Black who hit him over 20 times with a steel chair. Although his younger brother was a true fighter, he died from the heinous attack. A Tennessee Grand Jury absolved Black of any criminal charges acknowledging that it was truly a horrible accident but Dylan would become a changed man. No longer would he wrestle just by the rules but he became more brutal. He begin to inflict pain and punishment on his opponents and eventually destroyed Black in a PPV event in Memphis and not long after, left the sport to return to his home and his family in Florida. Dylan would come back on occasion and wrestle for old boss and friend Don Haney once he needed a spike in the ratings but never seemed to have his heart truly in the sport he once dominated. He would give a 100% effort but there was something missing, the drive and fire that had made him one of the best in the business during the late 1990s. But his resume can not be questioned. TWF World Heavyweight Champion on three occasions. Along with the one reign already mentioned, Dylan would defeat the great Dr. Midnight on November 22, 1998 and hold the title for 30 days before losing it to a new TWF superstar, Johnny Carteris. On March 28, 1999, he would win his last World Title, defeating the red hot NBK for the belt and holding it for another 21 days before losing it back to old foe, Dr. Midnight. He would also win the Cruiserweight title two more times in 1998, defeating Cobra Coyle and then Tito Mendoza for the belts. Dylan Jones was one of the greatest of all time. He was one of the guiding and shining lights that made the TWF into a premier wrestling federation. His exploits in the little thought of cruiserweight division set the tone to make the TWF the beacon of the wrestling community for those in that weight class. His battles with Cobra Coyle, Pedro Chihuahua, Dickie Wreenkle, Wrestler X, Sgt. Slam, Tito Mendoza and Eric Ray Vaugn are the things that legends are made of and what else would you expect from a man that is truly a Tennessee legend, "The Iceman, Dylan Jones!" Accomplishments First man to "Run the Guantlet" and win all of the original TWF singles titles. Two-time "When Worlds Collide Tournament" finalist Won the Tennessee Heavyweight Title in the main event at "One Night Stand" in May 2009, the TWF's first show in a year and a half, and possibly the last show the federation ever puts on. Respected Active Federations TWD Defunct Federations TWF SCORE Category:Wrestlers